Ordinary Day
by FredandGeorgefreak
Summary: 'Don't you see all your dreams lie in the palm of your hands...' Lizzie had always known something was different about him...


**Alright, people, let's get a few things straight.**

**1. I LOVE this song.**

**2. I NEEDED to write this (for all those Lizzie and George fangirls out there)**

**3. Lizzie is supposed to be like 15 and (I know the twins are five years older than her) but they 17 (I know, it makes no sense, but forget _Butterfly Fly Away _for right now)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

Lizzie Potter walked into the Gryffindor common room, her robe slipping from her shoulder. A tiring Potions lesson really had hit her hard. All she needed right now was a nap and a bunch of blankets covering her.

_"Lizzie!" _Apparently, that thought wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, she responded, "What do you two want? I've had a hard day, and I don't need you guys messing with me."

"Well that's not very nice," Fred pouted.

"We were just going to ask you," George said.

"If you wanted," Fred continued.

"To go to Hogsmeade with us," they ended.

"Now?" she asked. _Was it really that time of the month?_

"Yes, now."

"But our trip to Hogsmeade isn't until next week."

"So?" Shaking her head, Lizzie rolled her eyes. _I should've known. _

"So you two think it's wise to go to Hogsmeade now, of all times?" She saw them nod. "Even though you just go detention for setting Snape's office on fire?"

High-fiving each other, they turned back to the redhead. "Come on, it'll be fun."

_**And as he asked if I would come along,**_

_**I started to realize.**_

_**That everyday,**_

_**He finds just what he's looking for,**_

_**Like a shooting star,**_

_**He shines.**_

Knowing she wouldn't win her protesting battle, she followed the twins through the door and down the stairs.

"You know, you two are more trouble than you're worth," she said, chasing after them.

"We know," they called behind their shoulders.

Catching up to them, she stopped in front of them, and said, "Why are taking me, of all people, with you? Why not Lee? Or Angelina?"

"Because they're not light enough to pick up," George said, scooping the girl up in his arms.

"Stop it!" Putting the girl on the ground, he followed his twin out the door.

Waiting for the trio's arrival were the twin's broomsticks. Each grabbing one, they looked to Lizzie.

"Well,"

"Come on."

"But I don't have a broom."

Holding out his hand, George smiled.

_**He said,**_

_**Take my hand.**_

_**Live while you can.**_

_**Don't you see,**_

_**All your dreams**_

_**Lie in the palm of your hand?**_

"Take my hand, Liz. You'll be fine, I promise," he said. Glancing at Fred, she noticed he was nodding. So, she took George's hand, squeezing it gently. Pulling Lizzie onto the broom in front of him, he kicked off from the ground.

He could tell that the younger was nervous. Placing his hands over hers, which were grasping the broom handle, he rested his head on her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Lizzie leaned back on the older's body in fear of falling.

"I won't let you fall," he whispered in her ear, "Just don't look down."

_**And as he spoke,**_

_**He spoke ordinary words.**_

_**Although they did not feel.**_

_**For I felt,**_

_**What I had not felt before.**_

_**And you swear,**_

_**Those words**_

_**Could heal. **_

Continuing to press her eyes shut, Lizzie felt the broom dip.

"Lizzie, open your eyes, you're fine." Disconnecting her eyelids from each other, she looked around. They had landed

"Are you okay?" George asked, worried. He had kneeled down at her height, his hands gripping the smaller ones.

_**And as I looked up into those eyes,**_

_**His vision borrows mine.**_

_**And I know he's no stranger,**_

_**For I feel,**_

_**I've held him for all this time. **_

Looking into deep, loving chocolate eyes, Lizzie saw George gazing into her warm emerald ones. Throwing herself at him, she melted into his arms.

"I hate flying. I _really _hate flying," she cried.

"I know you do. But you were brave. I'm proud of you." Releasing herself, she smiled at him.

"Lizzie, George, come on!" Fred shouted.

"We're coming," George said, getting up from the ground.

_**And he said,**_

_**Take my hand.**_

_**Live while you can.**_

_**Don't you see,**_

_**All your dreams**_

_**Lie in the palm of your hand?**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

Offering his hand, George grinned. Fitting her hand in his, Lizzie walked with the redhead towards the other twin.

As they entered Hogsmeade, Fred turned towards George and whispered in his ear. Glaring at the boy, George pulled Lizzie ahead.

"What about Fred?" she asked, looking back at the younger twin.

"He has something to take care of. Now come on," he said, tugging her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he answered simply. As George pulled her with him, Lizzie couldn't help but wonder. _Where is he taking me? And why did we leave Fred behind?_

Stopping, George turned toward the girl. "We're here," he muttered.

Scanning the spot, Lizzie gasped. The water of the lake rippled at the touch of her hand. "Oh, _George," _she gapped, "It's beautiful."

_**Please come with me.**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**Touch the stars,**_

_**For time will not flee.**_

_**Time will not flee.**_

_**Can you see?**_

"How ever did you fine it," she asked in awe.

"I go here, whenever...," He didn't finish his sentence.

"Whenever, what?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Shrugging, Lizzie starred at the sky. It had darkened.

"Look at the stars," she said, pointing at the gleaming dots.

"Yeah. They do shine bright, don't they?" The girl nodded. Lying on the soft ground, Lizzie pulled George with her.

"Thank you," she tucked her head in the crook of George's neck, "For taking me here." With that, she drifted to sleep.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

_**Just a dream,**_

_**Just an ordinary dream.**_

_**As I wake in bed.**_

_**And the,**_

_**That ordinary boy,**_

_**Or was it all in my head?**_

_**Did he ask,**_

_**If I would come along?**_

_**It all seemed so real.**_

Lizzie woke up to find herself alone. _Where's George? He wouldn't just leave me here, would he?_

A stray tear rolled down Lizzie's cheek. _He's gone, he's really gone. He left me all alone. _Wiping her eyes with her fist, she thought, _Did he really take me flying? Did he really take me to Hogsmeade. Did he really take me to the lake? Or was it all a dream?_

As her blurry vision cleared, she noticed a tall figure approach her.

_**But as I looked to the door,**_

_**I saw that boy,**_

_**Standing there with a deal.**_

"Lizzie," he breathed.

"George," she asked, "I thought you had left me."

"Now, why would I do that? I wouldn't just leave you here. Why would I?"

Looking down, she replied, "There's a reason why I've always chosen you over Fred. There's a reason I chose to take your hand when you offered it. I haven't said anything because I knew you would never feel the same. I knew I would ruin our friendship."

"Lizzie," he walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder, "You should've told me. You _really _should've told me. I didn't tell you why I come here all the time. It was embarrassing. I knew that you were different since I met you. You can tell me apart from my brother. You're the _only _one who can do that."

Smiling, Lizzie reached for George's hands. Instead, however, George grabbed them and pressed them together in his.

_**And he said,**_

_**Take my hand.**_

_**Live while you can.**_

_**Don't you see,**_

_**All your dreams**_

_**Lie in the palm of your hand?**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

"You don't know how I feel. You don't know that I want to be more than your friend. You don't realize, that I really do love you. And I always will. No matter who your parents are or what your brother did, you'll always be one thing to me: the girl who isn't afraid to be herself."

"George...I don't know what to say."

"An 'I love you too' would be acceptable." he smirked.

Laughing, she responded, "I love you too."

Kissing Lizzie's forehead, George said, "Come on, I bet Fred is dying to know. He's the one who set this up after all."

_Weasley twins. _"I guess I should thank him then." she grinned, lacing her fingers through George's.

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Okay, I'm ready to get chased by Lizzie and George fangirls.**

**I deserve it.**

**Okay, you know how people make up weird squished names for couples? Well, if anyone has one, feel free to tell me!**


End file.
